1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcast content synchronizing method, and more particularly, to a method of synchronizing broadcast contents between a broadcast recorder and a portable content player and to an apparatus for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, portable content players such as PMPs (Portable Multimedia Player) have come into widespread use. A portable content player has a memory where video contents can be stored and has a function of reproducing video contents. Therefore, when a user records broadcast contents provided from a broadcaster by using a broadcast recorder such as a PVR and stores the recorded broadcast contents in a portable content player, the user can watch or listen to the broadcast contents even while moving.
However, in order to store broadcast contents from a broadcast recorder in a portable content player according to the related art, a user needs to manually perform several processes. For example, the user deletes a broadcast content that has already been viewed or listened to from the portable content player, and retrieves a broadcast content corresponding to the next installment of the viewed or listened to broadcast content in the broadcast recorder. At this time, when the broadcast content corresponding to the next installment exists as the retrieval result, the user should store the corresponding broadcast content in the portable content player. When the broadcast content corresponding to the next installment does not exist as the retrieval result, the user should set a timer recording of the corresponding broadcast content.
In particular, when broadcast contents that the user frequently views is a series such as a soap opera, the user should manually retrieve and record a broadcast content and manually store the broadcast content in the portable content player every time as described above, which inconveniences the user.
For this reason, a technique has been required to synchronize broadcast contents between a broadcast recorder and a portable content player in a simpler and easier method.
Even though Korean Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 1998-023126 (METHOD FOR SETTING SCHEDULED RECORDING OF SERIES IN VCR) discloses a technique of automatically setting a schedule for recording broadcast programs of a series, it does not disclose a technique of automatically synchronizing broadcast contents between a portable content player and a broadcast recorder.